


Sucker Punch

by siriuslywinchester



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: First Aid, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-24
Updated: 2015-02-24
Packaged: 2018-03-14 22:42:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3428228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/siriuslywinchester/pseuds/siriuslywinchester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oliver was a little too enthusiastic about Hufflepuff beating Slytherin in the penultimate game of Quidditch - it meant that Gryffindor weren't knocked out of the running for the cup.  In his excitement, he accidentally punched Percy in the face.  </p><p>Finding the Hospital Wing empty, Oliver cleans Percy up but unable to perform a spell to fix his broken nose, he can only comfort him until Madam Pomfrey appears.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sucker Punch

"Oh shit! Percy are you alright?" Oliver asked, quickly stopping his celebrations and turning to the red-haired boy who was now sprawled on the floor holding his nose.

"You hit me!" Percy replied, pulling his hand away from his nose that was dripping with blood, "I'm bleeding!"

Oliver winced. He'd gotten a bit carried away with his celebrations, jumping in the air and swinging his fist up. He'd accidentally hit Percy, who was stood in the row behind him in Gryffindor's stand, in the face. To be fair though, he had every reason to be happy - Hufflepuff had somehow just beaten Slytherin in the penultimate Quidditch match of the year, meaning Percy's Gryffindor team were still in the running.

"Oh my God, let me help you up," Oliver said, offering Percy a hand through the barrier that separated their seats, "I think you need to go to Madam Pomfrey."

Percy gripped Oliver's hand and pulled himself to his feet, swaying unsteadily. The blood from his nose was beginning to drip through his fingers now, splattering on the ground. Oliver ducked beneath the barrier, putting his arm around Percy's waist to steady him, and ushered him towards the stairs that led to the stands exit.

Oliver led Percy through the Hogwarts grounds and into the castle, helping him up the staircases towards Madam Pomfrey's medical ward. Percy was whimpering as he walk, his nose causing him pain with each step.

"I think you broke it," Percy said, almost in tears, gripping onto Oliver's shoulder with his spare hand.

"Don't worry, Madam Pomfrey will be able to fix your nose quick enough," Oliver said, trying to be sympathetic, "And then we can go back to celebrating!"

Percy nodded, causing blood from his nose to drip on the staircase, letting out a yelp at the pain from the movement. Oliver glanced behind them, noticing the trail of blood they were leaving - Filch was going to go mental. He tried to hurry Percy up a bit, hoping that the caretaker wouldn't appear and reprimand them for the mess they were causing.

When they finally arrived at Madam Pomfrey's ward, the door was closed with a sign on that told the reader she was attending the quidditch match and would return later. Oliver knew that Madam Pomfrey was a Hufflepuff, so the likelihood of her arriving any time soon was slim. He pushed the door open, leading Percy inside and headed towards one of the beds.

"Sit here, Percy. I'll go find some stuff to clean you up," Oliver said, patting one of the beds. He gripped his nose in demonstration before adding, "Just grip your nose like this for a while."

He smiled, kindly at his fellow Gryffindor who was copying his action and headed off to find some clothes and a bowl for some warm water. Oliver had done some first aid training when he first become Gryffindors quidditch captain. He took the role very seriously and wanted to be able to help his team if there was ever an injury in practise sessions. Unfortunately he hadn't taken the time to learn any spells that would quickly fix broken bones and, having seen what had happened to Harry Potter when Lockhart had tried to fix his broken arm, he wasn't planning on trying any today.

When Oliver returned, Percy had found a plastic sick bowl and was holding it shakily with his spare hand. The blood was still dripping from his nose and Percy was beginning to look quite pale. He looked as though he was about to vomit.

"Keep breathing deeply through you mouth," Oliver said, dipping the cloth into some water and wringing it out so it was just damp, "I don't know what I'm gonna do about your nose being broken, but we can at least clean you up, hey? Just keep breathing, you'll feel better."

Oliver gently cupped Percy's chin in his hand and began wiping his cheeks and mouth to remove the blood that was beginning to dry on his face. Percy slowly removed his fingers from his nose to allow Oliver to clean him up properly. His nose has stopped dripping now, but he was still very pale. Oliver took Percy's hand in his own, and wiped his fingers, making sure there was no blood left behind.

"There, all clean," he said, looking into Percy's eyes. Percy's hand still rested in his palm and he twisted his hand so that their fingers were entwined.

Oliver thought that Percy looked like a lost puppy, his big eyes, glistening with un-shed tears as they stared at one another. Oliver dropped the cloth into the bowl and took Percy's other hand in his own.

"Do you feel a bit better now?" he asked, rubbing circles into the back of Percy's hands with his thumb, "I can go and get Madam Pomfrey if you like?"

Percy shook his head, gulping back his tears before he spoke.

"No. Stay with me. She'll be back soon, surely?" Percy replied, gripping Oliver's fingers between his own.

Oliver sat down on the bed, unhooking his fingers and placing an arm around Percy, who leaned in to rest his head on Oliver's shoulder. Oliver's hand automatically lifted to stroke Percy's fluffy red hair, trying to soothe him more. Oliver had comforted his younger sister in the same way many times, she always eventually fell asleep in his arms and secretly Oliver wouldn't mind if that happened with Percy. He would sit with the Weasley in his arms all night if had to.

They sat like this for some time, neither of them talking, both of them secretly enjoying the others company and closeness. Percy had his eyes closed, not quite asleep but content, his feelings for Oliver overwhelming the pain in his nose. He shifted slightly, lifting his head and opening his eyes so he could look at Oliver. The quidditch captain lazily smiled back at him, his eyes glancing quickly to Percy's lips and back to his eyes before he leaned in, closing his eyes and pursing his lips. Percy leaned in too, their lips brushing lightly, before Oliver pressed on more heavily.

"WHAT ON EARTH IS ALL THIS BLOOD?!" Madam Pomfrey's shout echoed down the corridors causing the two Gryffindors to jump apart. 

Oliver quickly got to his feet, grabbing the bowl of bloody water and rushing to the sink to empty it out. He stood at the end of the ward, rubbing his elbow, eyes flitting about the room everywhere but at Percy. 

Percy was flushing as red as his hair, as Madam Pomfrey walked over to him, tutting as she pulled out her wand,

"Which Slytherin did you try to dock point from this time, Percy?"


End file.
